Currently, as the number of moving bodies such as a vehicle continues to increase, the traffic congestion becomes worse and worse. Further, since the increasing speed of the number of the moving bodies is becoming faster than that of the infrastructure such as road, there occur severe problems such as a traffic congestion.
In such a situation, navigation systems are highlighted as one of the solutions to the traffic congestion. A navigation system receives a navigation message transmitted from satellites for GPS (Global Positioning System) to determine a current position of a moving body, matches the current position of the moving body to map data to display it on a screen of the navigation system, and searches for a driving route from the current position of the moving body to a destination. Further, the navigation system guides a user to drive a moving body along the searched driving route, whereby the user can make use of a road network given efficiently.
Typically, the map displayed on a screen in a navigation system is a numerical map, which displays roads and geographic features using digitized map data on the basis of 2D images, or models the geographic features in 3D images to display them so that a user feels more real.
Recently, images of driving route through the use of photomaps such as aerial photographs taken from aircrafts or satellite photographs taken from satellites are provided, so that it may be possible to precisely capture a real road state and surrounding situation.
However, in case of providing the photomaps only, it may not be possible to keep them latest due to the difference between the time point when an aerial photograph or a satellite photograph is taken and the time point when it is updated. Therefore, there occurs a problem in that an image of a newly opened road or closed road is not timely reflected and provided.
Related art of the disclosure of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2002-0047531, entitled “Method and apparatus for searching information of point of interest,” published on Sep. 5, 2002, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.